1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a cyclone dust-collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a cyclone dust-collecting apparatus mounted in a vacuum cleaner to separate dust from air drawn inside the vacuum cleaner through a suction port body using a suction force and to collect the separated dust.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cyclone dust-collecting apparatuses for vacuum cleaners generally separate dust from air drawn inside the vacuum cleaner through a suction port body, collect the separated dust, and discharge air from which dust has been separated toward a suction motor.
Such cyclone dust-collecting apparatuses are disposed on suction flow paths that connect suction port bodies and suction motors, and include cyclone units and dust-collecting units. Cyclone units cause dust and air to whirl so that dust is separated from the air using the centrifugal force generated thereby. Air from which dust has been separated is discharged from the cyclone dust-collecting apparatus through discharge pipes, or is guided to following cyclone units when there are multi-cyclone units. Additionally, dust-collecting units collect dust discharged from cyclone units, and may be formed integrally with or separately from cyclone units.
Unfortunately, current cyclone dust-collecting apparatuses allow dust to settle on components inside the apparatus. Further, current cyclone dust-collecting apparatuses have proven difficult to empty and, thus, allow dust to remain inside the body when the cyclone dust-collecting apparatus is emptied